Hyde School Reunion
Hyde School Reunion is the 17th episode of the sixth season and the 128th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Phoebe unknowingly casts a spell to turn her back into her teenage self, while she needs to go to a high school reunion. At the party, she meets the members of her old school gang. They wanna bring their gang back together, but they need to get their leader out of jail to do so. Meanwhile, Piper asks Victor to find out why Chris doesn't talk to her anymore. Cast 6x17-46.png|Phoebe Halliwell 6x17-10.png|Paige Matthews 6x17-5.png|Piper Halliwell 6x17-37.png|Chris Halliwell 6x17-29.png|Victor Bennett 6x17Ramona.png|Ramona Shaw Todd Marks-IB2.jpg|Todd Marks 6x17-PaulaM.jpg|Paula Marks 6x17-32.png|Rick Gittridge ScabbarDemons.jpg|Scabbar Demons French-waiter.jpg|French Waiter Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt (credit only) *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell Guest Stars *James Read as Victor Bennett *Rod Rowland as Rick Gittridge *Lesli Margherita as Ramona Shaw *Claire Rankin as Paula Marks *Jeffrey Pierce as Todd Marks Co-Stars *Mary-Pat Green as Miss Hickock *Lou Richards as Male Lawyer *Jeanie Hackett as Female Lawyer *David May as French Waiter Featuring *Sheila Levell as Stacy *Kevin Burke as Male Sheriff *David Hugghins as Armored Car Driver Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows ' ''Scabbar Demons :''Pack Demons who attack by spraying :toxic acid from their mouths causing :their victims to burst into flames upon impact. ''To Call a Lost Witch'' *Piper and Paige cast this spell to summon Phoebe. They later reversed it to send her back. :Power of the witches rise :Course unseen across the skies :Come to us who call you near :Come to us and settle here. 'Spells' ''To Turn Into a Teenager While Phoebe looked in her yearbook, she saw this poem. She read it, unknowingly it actually was a spell. The spell turned her back into her teenage self. :''Those who mock who I am, :Let them always remember when. ''To Turn a Woman into a Dog Phoebe cast this spell to turn Paula Marks into a dog, after she called her 'Freebie'. :''I'd rather be rich, :Than a Bitch. ''To Revive the Past Teenage Phoebe cast this spell to turn everyone at the reunion back into their teenage selves. :''The past is the future, and the future is the past, :Let's welcome back the senior class! ''To Create An Illusion of Fire Rick Gittridge forced Phoebe to help him rob a money transport. Phoebe cast this spell hoping it would create an illusory fire, but it created a real fire instead. :''Make them see, what cannot be, :Flames that leap to make them flee. ''To Make One Hear Their Greatest Fears While being forced to help him rob a money transport, Phoebe cast this spell to make Rick hear police sirens. :''Make him hear what isn't there :His deepest worries come to bare ''To Change Someone's' Appearance Paige cast this spell to make Rick like Chris. He wanted a young and hot appearance. Paige chose Chris' look, because the Scabbar Demons were after him. The Demons killed Rick, looking like Chris, instead of the real Chris. :''Who you were, you're now another :Take the face of Wyatt's brother 'Powers' *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Chris and Paige. *'Empathy:' At the reunion, Phoebe felt hate. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Scabbar Demons. *'Acid Secretion: '''Used by the Scabbar Demons to attack Piper, Paige and Chris. They later used it to kill Rick Gittrigde, looking like Chris (thanks to Paige's spell). *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb a piece of broken glass into the Scabbar Demon and to deviate ''Icky Stuff ''(the Scabbar Demons' acid). *'Regeneration:' Used by the Scabbar Demons to self-heal after Paige orbed a piece of glass into one of them and when Rick shot them. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper, trying to blow up a Scabbar Demon. *The Scabbar Demon resisted Piper's power of Molecular Combustion. *'Glamouring:' Used by Phoebe change her's, Ramona's and Todd's appearance. She probably used a spell to do so. 6x17P1.png|Chris orbing in. 6x17P2.png|Phoebe feels hate at the reunion. 6x17P3.png|Paige orbing in. 6x17P4.png|Chris and Leo orbing in. 6x17P5.png|A Scabbar Demon fading in. 6x17P6.png|Chris orbing out. 6x17P7.png|The Scabbar Demons shooting acid from their mouth. 6x17P8.png|Chris orbing in. 6x17P9.png|Paige orbs a piece of glass into a Scabbar Demon. DemonScabberregeneration.jpg|The glass melts and the Scabbar Demon regenerates. 6x17P10.png|The Scabbar Demon's acid destroys a map and the Scrying Crystal. 6x17P11.png|Piper tries to blow up a Scabbar Demon... 6x17P12.png|...but he is resistant to her power. 6x17P13.png|A Scabbar Demon shoots acid from his mouth. 6x17P14.png|Paige deviates the Scabbar Demon's acid. 6x17P15.png|The Scabbar Demon fading out. 6x17P16.png|Phoebe stops her glamour. 6x17P17.png|Phoebe stops the glamour on Todd and Ramona. 6x17P18.png|Phoebe stops her glamour on Rick. 6x17P19.png|The Scabbar Demons fading in. 6x17P20.png|Rick is killed by the Scabbar Demon's acid. 6x17P21.png|A Scabbar Demon fading out. 6x17P22.png|The other Scabbar Demon fading out. 'Artifacts' *'Scrying Crystal '- A magical pendant used for scrying. Paige used it to scry for Phoebe. *'Crystals' - Used by Piper to protect the attic, ordering Chris to stay there. Beings Magical Beings *'Scabbar Demons' - Demons who have the dangerous power for Acid Secretion. Chris went undercover, but his cover was blown and they came after him. Mortals *'Ramona Shaw and Todd Marks' - Two members of Phoebe old gang at high school. *'Paula Marks' - Todd's wife. She couldn't handle Phoebe was still talking to her husband. Phoebe and Todd had a 'relationship' in high school, causing Paula to be jealous now. *'Rick Gittridge' - The leader of Phoebe's old gang. He forced Phoebe to get him out of jail, after she visited him with Todd and Ramona. He later forced her to help him rob a money transport. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|Hyde School Reunion WB Trailer * The name of the episode is a reference to the novel ''Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Hyde. * Although credited, Brian Krause does not appear in this episode. He does this for the first time since "How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans". This is the second and last episode in the series that credits an absent actor, the first is "That '70s Episode", in where T.W. King is credited but does not appear in the episode. * The nickname of Phoebe in high school, "Freebie", was revealed by Prue in "Love Hurts". * Paige calls Phoebe "Freaky Phoebe" which is also the title of a season 7 episode. * This is the first episode where Holly Marie Combs (and Piper) begins to show her pregnancy. * This is the last time one of the sisters turn into their teenage self. Paige did so in "A Paige From The Past" and Prue did in "Be Careful What You Witch For". However, in the Season 7 episode, "Cheaper By The Coven" their personalty changes into bickering teenagers. * The poem Phoebe wrote is actually a spell that turned her into a teenager. * In this episode, Phoebe and Paige essentially set up a mortal human, Rick, to get killed by demons. This contradicts the lesson on punishing the guilty that they were forced to learn in "Morality Bites", as well as Paige almost turning evil via her desire to punish a normal human by killing him when she thought was abusing his son in "Charmed Again, Part 2". This is one of several signs that fans have noted showing a negative shift in the sisters' moralities, especially since Paige could've just orbed his gun away and they'd likely have subdued him from there. Ironically, the comic series revisits the Phoebe-kills-Cal Greene scenario in "Morality Bites Back". * The show that premiered after this episode on the WB, was ironically called "high school reunion". * Six months have passed since the previous episode "The Courtship of Wyatt's Father ", which Chris mentions in the next episode "Spin City", making this the longest time span between episodes in the entire series. This explains why Piper suddenly looks very pregnant, as opposed to the previous episode when she just got pregnant. * It is stated that in Chris' original timeline, Piper died when he was a teenager, and after her death, his grandfather, Victor raised Chris. * At the end of the episode, Chris calls Piper, "Mom" for the first time. * This episode scored 4.8 million viewers. Glitches *In the scenes where the camera is outside of the car as Phoebe is driving, you can see her stunt double's face clearly. International Titles *'French:' Une Réputation d'Enfer (A Hell of A Reputation) *'Italian:' Teenager per caso (Teenager By Accident) *'Czech:' Školní sraz po létech (School Reunion After Years) *'Slovak:' Stredoškolská stretávka (High School Reunion) *'Russian:' Vetcheer vstrechy vypusknikhov (High School'' ''Reunion'') *'Spanish (Spain):' Reunión de instituto con Mr. Hyde *'Spanish (Latin America):' La reunión de la preparatoria (''High School Reunion) *'German:' Klassentreffen (Class Reunion) Photo Gallery Episode Stills 617.jpg 617b.jpg 617c.jpg 88151_celeCharmed_414_122_495lo.jpg Charmed_415_122_391lo.jpg CH617-002.jpg Screen Caps 6x17-1.png 6x17-2.png 6x17-3.png 6x17-4.png 6x17-5.png 6x17-6.png 6x17-7.png 6x17-8.png 6x17-9.png 6x17-10.png 6x17-11.png 6x17-12.png 6x17-13.png 6x17-14.png 6x17-15.png 6x17-16.png 6x17-17.png 6x17-18.png 6x17-19.png 6x17-20.png 6x17-21.png 6x17-22.png 6x17-23.png 6x17-24.png 6x17-25.png 6x17-26.png 6x17-27.png 6x17-28.png 6x17-29.png 6x17-30.png 6x17-31.png 6x17-32.png 6x17-33.png 6x17-34.png 6x17-35.png 6x17-36.png 6x17-37.png 6x17-38.png 6x17-39.png 6x17-40.png 6x17-41.png 6x17-42.png 6x17-43.png 6x17-44.png 6x17-45.png 6x17-46.png 6x17-47.png 6x17-48.png 6x17-49.png 6x17-50.png 6x17-51.png 6x17-52.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 6